fatherhood: an akatsuki fan fic
by kojiismyrat
Summary: When Deidara finds two young orphaned boys his life will be turned upside down. the akatsukis struggle to deal with the change in lifestyle as deidara is challenged to find his courage and manhood enough to raise the two...to be killers.
1. Chapter 1

The water whipped at their legs as the two young boys stood in the raging river. The older Sodaya was grabbing at fish with his hands, while his younger brother Doyrun held the unfortunate fish. They were alone, no mother no father, orphaned because of the 3rd great shinobi war. Deidara, out walking with his girlfriend came upon them. He stared at how unfortunate they were looking, their clothes ripped in several places. The two boys held out cupped hands just begging for money to get something to eat. They were emaciated and weak. Their purple eyes deep with sorrow and their black hair in knots.

Deidara walked right past them. His girlfriend tugged on his arm. He looked at her,showing no compassion for the orphans. She gave him a look. He rolled his eyes. "what?" she glanced at the boys and gestured at them with her hand.

"dont just walk past them deidei." she said with sympathy in her voice. He rolled his eyes again. "pain and konan were once like that y'know." he stopped and turned to them. He reached in his pocket but nothing was in it. He forgot that he had spent all the money on their date.

"tch... no money un. What a pity. Lets go sarena." he started walking away. Sarena grabbed his forearm. She pulled him back his blonde hair whipped him in his scope and face. He struggled to find balance and when he got it he looked at her. "i have no money hun." he said. "lets go before they cry."

she gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes once again.

"dont roll your eyes at me or I'll poke 'em out." She said.

"fine." he turned to the boys. "why dont you come with me and i'll see what I can do for you." they smiled. And thats how it started.

At the Akatsuki layer Deidara walked in with the boys. Pain looked at them like they were vermins. "what are those?" he said with anger in his voice. Deidara scratched his cheek and looked at him. He looked stressed out.

"Kids," he said. "what do they look like? Trees?" Deidara looked from pain to the kids. "i never caught your names. What are they? How old are you boys?" Doyrun raised his arms. He wanted to be held. Deidara just looked at him and then looked to Sodaya. The older boy smiled.

"His name is Doyrun hes 4 years old and im Sodaya im 13." deidara didnt look impressed much. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked over to find Kakuzu slowly descending down the stairway. He had a metal box with a padlock on it. He looked up and saw the children. He stopped and starred at pain.

"whats with the kids?" He asked sounding angry. Pain looked at the box, his eyes rose to kakuzu's.

"They are deidara's kids." pain sighed. Kakuzu shot a look at deidara.

"What the fuck girly man we cant afford to have two fuckin little kids in the house. The budget doesnt allow for that and so wont I."


	2. Chapter 2

"They arent my kids!" Deidara shot. "The only reason I brought them home is because my girlfriend made me. Believe me I didnt want them here eaither." sodaya looked at deidara. He didnt like the fact that they were making such a big deal about him and his brother. He grabbed doyruns hand and turned towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here..." he said. "its obvious we arent wanted here. So we'll leave." Deidara watched them walk towards the exit...he felt a wave of guilt flood over him. He looked at pain. It must have been obvious what deidara was thinking, because pain just nodded. He understood what deidara was about to do.

"dont go." he said, his voice soft. The kids stopped and turned around, sodaya's eyes meeting the blue eye of his rescuer.

"Why shouldnt we?" diedara sighed. He got down on his knees so he was eye level with doyrun the four year old.

"because," he looked from the young child to the older child. "most of us here in this group know what its like to be alone and starving. And its sad really. I want to help you after all." he smiled at the boys. They smiled back.

Sodaya and Doyrun were playing in the living room. Deidara was in the kitchen trying to find something kids like to eat. There was a lot of fish because of kisame. 'they are probably sick of fish,' deidara thought to himself. All the sudden cries came from the living room. He turned and ran into the living room, finding Doyrun on the floor with a piece of glass from the coffee table in his hand. Glass was all over the floor.

"get it out deirara," doryun cried. He called deidara deirara because he couldnt really pronounce his name right. It kinda made deidara laugh. He ran over to the blonde 19 year old holding his hand out.

"it hurt bad!"

"Im sure it does," deidara said rushing to find tweezers that konan used to pluck her eyebrows. He came upon a make up bag that had "do not touch" written all over it. Deidara opened it. 'I wonder what konan looks like without make up...geez.' he thought to himself.

"Looking for something?" a voice came. It was konan. She looked pissed. "tweezers perhaps?"

deidara looked up at her and saw she was holding exactly what he needed. He reached out to grab them but she pulled them away. "say sorry."

"just give them to me!" he snapped. He reached out for them again.

"say sorry." she repeated. Deidara rolled his eyes...well the only visible eye.

"sorry." he muttered. Konan handed the tweezers over. He took them and rushed over to the crying kid. "hold still." he said. He put the tweezers in reach of the glass and squeezed them. As he pulled it out doyrun squirmed and cried. "hold still dammit!" He finally got it out. The four year old screeched. He held out his arms for a hug. Deidara looked at him. The toddler cried louder. "Okay! Okay!" he hugged the boy. As the hug was proceeding doyrun stopped crying and wouldnt let go of deidara who was trying to pull away. "okay you can let go now." he said. Didnt happen. He pulled away and the boy started crying again. Deidara stood up. Hidan came running down the stairs.

"make it stop bitch!" he yelled. Doyrun stopped crying and looked up at the jashinist.

"bitch." he repeated staring into hidans eyes.

"WHATD YOU JUST CALL ME!" Hidan said grabbing his three bladed scythe.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara felt a wave of panic splash him. He tackled hidan to the tan carpeting. "Dont! hes just a little boy un!" hidan struggeled to get free from deidaras grasp. Hidan cussed and swore and with every foul mouthed language he said doyrun repeated. "Your teaching him bad words! Go swear somewhere else!" Deidara got up and helped hidan up.

"jeez it felt like you were trying to have sex with me." he said rubbing his head which he had hit on the floor as deidara took him down.

"SEX!" Doyrun yelled. Orochimaru came in the room his long black hair draped over his shoulders. He stopped and stared at sodaya. He looked at hidan.

"who's this handsome young man?" he asked. 'I wonder if I can take him in my lab with me and use his body,' he thought to himself. Deidara looked at the snake nin and could tell exactly what he was thinking.

"no you cant take him in your lab with you. Pedophile." Orochimaru looked at him, his eyes narrowed at the blonde. He hissed and Deidara didnt look phased at all. They heard footsteps coming. Orochimaru turned to find Kisame.

"Guess what we are having for dinner!" He shouted. All the akatsukis rolled their eyes. This was the easiest question they've been asked all day.

"Fish." They said at the same time. Kisame smiled. He nodded his blue hair going to his head movements. He scratched his gill on his cheek and turned around towards the kitchen. "we dont want any." the other akatsukis moaned. He stopped. He turned around and looked sad.

"WHY!" He asked, upset. "My favorite food is fish and Kakuzu wont let me make it for just me please someone else eat the fish with me."

"Kakuzu is a stingy bastard." Hidan said. Doyrun looked up at the grey haired Jashinist. He opened his mouth to say bastard but Deidara covered his mouth with his hand. "Good move girly man."

"What the f...never mind. Why do people call me that?" Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and pain looked at Diedara. "What?" Hidan laughed.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Hidan said. "You look like a fucking girl dipshit." Deidara didnt look amused. He let go of the child's mouth and looked down at him and his older brother.

"How about we go to Mcdonalds?" The kids stared at him, neither of them saying a single word.

"Whats that?" asked Sodaya. Deidara felt shocked. He grabbed onto their hands and pulled them out the door. He threw them in the car and drove off. On the way there he looked in the rear view mirror. "I cant believe you've never had Mcdonalds!" He said, still flabbergasted. "Its my favorite place to eat. Except I have to take my coat off and put a hat on so no one notices me." Sodaya thought to himself. Whats that supposed to mean, he said to himself.

"Why?" Doyrun said loudly. Deidara knew he shouldn't have said that. Boy am I stupid, he thought.

"On second thought," he sighed. "lets stop into Sarena's place." The two young boys looked at each other. They really wanted to try this "Mcdonalds" place. Oh well. Deidara turned down a wooded road. They were driving on it for quite some time before they came upon a house. It was a log cabin. It had toys in the front yard.

"Is this her place?" Sodaya asked. "She has a kid then." Deidara parked the car and turned around to the thirteen year old.

"You'll like her you two." He said. "Shes 6 and she's a fun kid." He opened the door and stepped out. He put his keys in his pocket and then shut the door and started walking off. The kids tried to get the door open but it was locked. The ninteen year old turned around. He smiled at the kids through the window and opened the drivers door. He unlcoked it and helped Doyrun out. "Sorry I forgot this car automaticly looks the back doors."

"Smart." Sodaya stated. Deidara turned to him, his face red. He was about to yell at him when he was knocked over by a little brunette girl. He fell to the ground with a thud. His back hurt bad from the landing.

"DEIDEI!" She yelled and kissed his cheek. She hugged him. Pulling her off of him he smiled. "HI!"

"Hi."

"Mommy's inside with Uncle Jasper." She said she grabbed his hand and tugged for him to follow her. She didnt even notice the kids that were with deidara.


End file.
